


It's Got to be Right Now

by becharlatan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Body Shots, Crack, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Falling In Love, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Smut, Strangers, matching costumes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becharlatan/pseuds/becharlatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> He wonders if this is how Louis tells his goodbye to people--leaving them with a ghost of his kiss and a painful hard on.</i>
  <br/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Got to be Right Now

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say a massive thanks to the mods. This exchange has been wonderful. I’m pinch-hitting for this one so I’m sorry if this comes out short. I hope you'll like this one! X
> 
> Rizo, my beta, my babe. x

**October 31, 2012**

Harry wants to go home. 

Harry had been rolling his hips and bouncing in sync with the beat of the music on the eve of the Halloween. He wants to hit the sack and burries himself under the duvet because he’s been partying since 6. 

It’s only half-past 10 and he’s already a bit tipsy from a couple of rounds of drinks he had to share with Niall. 

Speaking of whom, he scans a man in a bacon strip costume amidst the crowd dancing on the dance floor. He stops realizing he’s not anywhere but as soon as he lands his gaze on the living room, he can’t help but snicker when he spots his friend making out with a bloke wearing a Green Lantern costume. 

He’s trying to recall the name of their newfound friend, shared a few drinks with him a while ago by the pool, hair thick and black. It starts with the letter Z, Zee or Zay or summat. He doesn’t care. He doesn’t want to bother, because all that ignites his mood right now is the idea of going home. 

It was Niall’s brilliant plan to drag him out of the house and into this party he doesn’t even know whom hosts, but he can’t say no to Niall. Especially when the Irish lad pouted, like really, pouted at him for ignoring him for a month. 

In his defense, he was just being a good uni student, trying his best to ace his subjects because he’s a scholar, dammit, and he can’t afford to lose it. 

Either way, Niall has a point—he needs to get out of his room and unwind. Even for a bit, Niall reasons. 

Trying to step out of the dance floor when the DJ played a new song, Harry stumbles into the kitchen and beelines toward the fridge to fetch himself a bottle of water. He decides that he’d done himself a favour and Niall, for coming, but he needs to work tomorrow in the bakery. A part-time harms no one, you know. And it helps him with some stash. 

He grabs one bottle and closes the fridge when a man bumps into him and he looks down to his side to see blue eyes glistening under the dim light of the kitchen. 

He skips a breath and buckles his knees when the man grins up at him and tiptoes to reach for his lips. 

Harry doesn’t even know if it’s the alcohol he’d intake taking action or whether the man’s lips are just soft and magnificent that he finds himself grabbing the man’s tiny waist and kisses him back languidly. He wanders his hands around the stomach, at the back and internally rolls his eyes, because the man before him is so _fucking_ fit and the schoolgirl uniform he’s wearing is definitely a turn on. 

The bottle of water is already ignored and there’s definitely a pool on their feet but Harry’s more interested in sucking the man’s bottom lip and listening to the wonderful sounds coming out from his mouth. 

He’s even surprised because Harry is hundred percent sure he doesn’t do such things. But then, here he is, right in front of an absofuckinglutely gorgeous, _gorgeous_ bloke driving his senses mad, because said man can definitely kiss like Harry’s life depended on it. 

The man wraps his right arm around Harry’s neck to pull him closer and grabs his necktie with his left. Harry lets out a moan when the man pushes his tongue, fighting for dominance. In return, he lifts man, wraps his big hands under his bum and places him on the counter. 

“Lo-Louis,” the man gasps. Harry places a hand one of his inner thigh and Louis shivers. 

Harry grins in between kisses (more of sucking, really) and pulls back to look at him. He’s sweating and his hair’s disheveled and wet from what Harry thinks is alcohol and pool water. Despite the perfect sun-kissed skin, he’s red and Harry can’t help but push the fringe off of his forehead. The perfect face, sharp angles, cute button nose and the blue, blue eyes blinking at him, are just some of the few things that made Harry swoon inside him. 

It’s also silly how they seem to wear matching costumes— high school uniforms complete with vest and all. Only difference is that Louis is wearing an actual girl’s uniform. 

“‘M Harry,” he introduces and Louis smiles before wrapping a leg around Harry’s waist to pull him for another round of lip locking. 

A few minutes ago, he’s agitated to go home, wanting to call it a night and strip off of the old high school uniform he pulled out from the back of his closet. He was planning to wear something brilliant but exams took most of his time, not to mention added times in the bakery and babysitting just to cover his other school expenses. 

But right now, he’s happy that he stayed even for a bit because there’s no way he’d say no to someone as gorgeous as Louis. 

However, just like Cinderella in the ball held at Prince Charming’s castle, it must come to an end. Louis pulls away and runs a hand on Harry’s hair before jumping off the counter and looking up at him. 

He looks at Louis, leaning down for another kiss. Louis smiles and taps his chin twice before taking a side step. Harry stares at him from head to toe and grins at the skirt barely covering his thighs. 

“You look gorgeous,” Harry mumbles honestly and Louis only knits his brows in response and he thinks he’d said something stupid. 

“You look fit yourself, too,” is all Louis says. He steps an inch closer and removes Harry’s neck tie before leaning up to lick the shell of Harry’s ear. “You’re such a good kisser, Harry.” 

Harry shivers because Louis’ voice is something he’d wanted to hear every time of the damn day. And the way with what he’s doing with his tongue is starting to make his cock twitch. 

“Louis!” they both hear and Louis steps back and turn around before wearing Harry’s necktie. 

“That’s Greg,” he reasons and Harry nods as if understanding before leaning against the counter. He sees Louis look at him apologetically before licking his lips and stepping out of the room. 

He watches as Louis sways his hips and the skirt brushing teasingly against his smooth skin. It’s a sin. Clearly, he’s an image of Satan’s child, because Louis’ bum is actually sinful in the short skirt trying its best to cover his arse. 

Feeling himself flustered and tired, Harry cursed when he pushes himself off the counter and heads out as well. After all, he’s wanted to get home a couple of minutes ago. 

He contemplates, however, whether it was smart or stupid to forget to ask for Louis’ number. He remembers Greg, and considers, yeah, that’s smart. 

— 

**October 31, 2013**

It’s Gemma’s plan, her _evil_ plan to be exact, that he’s wearing wings in this year’s Halloween party. 

Gemma’s famous in her batch and it’s her turn to host a party this year. Niall was there, of course because Niall is like a brother to Gemma and Gemma has insisted his precipitation since Harry sucks in entertaining. 

He swears, he hates Gemma because Gemma is wild and Harry just wants peace. Funny, he thinks, maybe Gemma’s persuasion to wear an angel’s costume isn’t all bad. But still, that’s beside the point. 

Slumping on their couch and munching into cupcakes he had baked this afternoon, Harry watches as the people in the dance floor bounce with the crazy remix of Heroes. There are crumbs on his white robe and Harry brushes them off until he sees feet standing before his. When he looks up and his breath almost hitches. 

He knows those blue eyes, too well. He can’t forget them. Last year, on a party just like this, he went home and had to finish himself under the showers because he wouldn’t sleep with a hard on. 

“Hey you,” Louis says as he play with the demon tail attached to his latex costume. He’s wearing a bloody red one-suit demon costume and Harry can’t stop looking at the bulge a few inches before him. 

Ignoring the half eaten cupcake and placing it properly on the side table, he gets on his feet and grins at the devil horns attached on Louis’ head. 

“A proper demon,” Harry comments and Louis grins before stepping closer and admiring the feathers on Harry’s wings. 

“Not demon,” Louis corrects as he tiptoes and latches his lips on Harry’s. “Only evil, but not demon,” he adds while licking Harry’s lips. 

Harry can’t also forget this. He can never forget how Louis tastes or how his lips feel against him and how the entire world seems to stop whenever this happens. Which is quite surprising, since they’ve only kissed twice. 

Louis lets go of his tail and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck. 

Fuck that tight costume covering all the perfect angles because Harry can’t help but ravish Louis’ body with his big hands. He shamelessly places his hands on Louis’ bum and blinks because Louis is definitely freeballing. 

Louis smirks in his lips and pulls back only to grab Harry’s hand and pull him to an empty kitchen. 

He watches as Louis lies on his back on the table. He takes a step closer and his eyes went wide when Louis zips his costume to bare his chest. The minx, Harry tells himself when Louis patches salt around his nipple from a bowl on his side. Truly evil, he agrees when Louis looks at him hungrily. 

It wasn’t even the worst part of this silly game, he thinks when he looks at where Louis had placed the shot glass. 

“T-there?” Harry can’t help but ask when Louis only grins and nods. He steadies the shot glass full with tequila on the body part before his cock. Harry can see how big Louis is, can trace it through his latex costume and Harry thinks the costume will break if he’d thought of smoothing erotic. There’s no way that costume is too thick. Latexes are breakable, aren’t they? Like they _easily _breaks. If not then, they should be because Harry can start imagining things contrasting the costume he’s wearing.__

Clearly, Louis is truly and evil. 

Louis holds the lime wedge and looks at Harry, “Feast in,” he snickers. He sucks the wedge and looks at Harry. 

The angel all but nods before leaning down and licking Louis’s nipple. He hears the man make a sound and can’t stop his cock from twitching under the robe he’s wearing. 

They’re both enjoying this, he knows because even though the salt is already gone and his nipple clear, Louis is moaning lustfully, making Harry unable to stop himself. However, not wanting to lose the taste, he slowly reaches for the shot glass and bites the rim of the glass and lifts the drink. 

He won’t deny how he’d seen Louis’ cock throbbing, asking to break free. 

Swallowing the alcohol and taking the glass, he steps near Louis’ face and sees how Louis is completely wrecked. He can’t help but smirk as he leans down to squeeze the lime from Louis’ mouth. 

He can’t even remember the last time he actually enjoyed drinking liquor or playing at it but he’s definitely enjoying this. He pulls the wedge after sucking it dry from Louis’ lips and Louis only pulled him closer for a kiss. 

He swears he can’t get tired of kissing Louis. 

Knocking his legs on the table, Louis laughs as he continues devouring Harry’s lips and Harry smiles back, trying to refrain himself from touching Louis’s body. 

“Go ahead,” he hears Louis speak and Harry blinks his almost crossed eyes. 

“We both know you want to touch me,” the devil teases and Harry lets out a frustrated sigh before lifting his right hand and palming Louis. 

Self-control has always been Harry’s forte. When he’s mad, he controls himself from throwing a fit and plasters a smile instead. He’s stopped himself for a couple of hookups, because focusing on studies has always been a priority even if a little fun is something he’d want to. 

But right now, self-control is ditched off against the wall, broken pieces shattered on the floor and Harry thinks everything is too much and at the same time still not enough. 

A soft moan escapes Louis’ mouth and Harry licks the underside of his mouth, at the same time, applying pressure on Louis’ crotch. 

Louis crosses his legs as well, locking Harry’s hand and pulling him closer. 

Wanting to get more action, Harry pulls away, his hand still on Louis’ bulge and he looks at Louis hungrily. 

“Come on,” Harry breathes before helping Louis off the table. His tail slides against the shot glass, making it fall on the floor. They both ignore it and Harry clutches Louis’ hand tightly, as they head upstairs and goes out the balcony for fresh air. 

“I thought you’re bringing me to a room,” Louis says as he leans against the railing of the balcony and watch as Harry stands before him. 

“Thought we can get cool air first,” Harry explains as he wraps his hands around Louis’ hips and leans down to catch Louis’ lips. 

“Truly, an angel,” he hears the devil says and Harry nods before removing Louis’ headband and dangling it around his neck. “Your purity ruins mine.” 

“I’m no angel,” Harry breathes and Louis nods as he closes his eyes. 

Technically, Louis is a stranger. He is, actually. He doesn’t even fall in the list of Harry’s acquaintances because they’d never really talk or had a chance to meet personally. Harry can’t help but think if this is the way Louis introduces himself, with a kiss. 

Louis’ tongue is asking for dominance again and Harry, this time, pushes his tongue and lets out a snarl when Louis pinches his nipple through the robe. 

He can hear the latex costume brushing against his skin, as sweat makes it sticky. Their eyes are both closed and when Harry opens it, he sees how Louis’ face softens and makes these wonderful expressions as he plays with his tongue. 

They hear the crowd downstairs getting wild and Harry thinks Gemma has overdone this year’s party because they’ll be completely distraught with the mess in the morning. 

He can’t really stop his cock from throbbing and he knows Louis is feeling the same. He’s all ready to pull Louis off the railing and finish making out to pull him in his room when Gemma comes stumbling to the balcony. 

“Need Help Haz, now,” Gemma instructs and Harry pulls away to look at his sister begrudgingly. 

Louis pokes his cheek and smiles at Gemma. Gemma waves back before stepping inside the house and dashes to the stairs, but waiting for Harry to follow. 

“Go,” Louis says and Harry nods before leaning down for a quick kiss. He looks down at Louis’ hard on and snickers before stepping back. 

“I’ll be back,” he promises and Louis only smiles before bending his head a bit, to cool his face. Harry had never seen someone so beautiful. 

He follows Gemma upstairs and helps her fix the destroyed couch he knows their mum will throw a fit for. He quickly goes upstairs only to find the balcony empty. 

He wonders if this is how Louis tells his goodbye to people; leaving them with a ghost of his kiss and a painful hard on. 

— 

**October 31, 2014**

“This is Zayn,” Niall introduces and Harry flashes a wide grin, remembering that he’s Green Lantern from the party two years ago. 

He’s dressed as The Joker this time and Harry quickly assumes that Zayn is a nerd. He thinks Zayn has a shelf full of comics, DC he decides, all neat and stacked in order because there’s no way people will just dress into a character of a comic. But then, Zayn looks amazing in it. It’s well detailed and striking that it amazes him. 

“This is my best mate, Harry,” Niall grins and Harry wonders since when was Niall a fan of The Flash. He notices too, however, how Zayn wraps a protective arm around Niall as the Irish make acquaintances. 

Taking Zayn’s offered hand, he shakes it lightly flashing him a wide smile. 

Since last year was all goody-two-shoes with his costume, he decided to make it simple and more belong on the other pole. 

“Geez, H. Don’t tell me you sneaked out of the prison?” Niall laughs as they gather around the table filled with tequila shots and beer cups. 

He snorts and takes a drink as the people around them bounce along with the song. 

They’re in a party hosted by the MassComm department and so far, this is his best Halloween party yet. Nick, the president of the department is babbling something on the background while people listen and at the same dance around him. 

Third year in the uni means more time in studying, requires a long list of connection and exams to cram on. But aside from that, the party just gets into him naturally. 

He didn’t enjoy half-hosting (well, helping, since it is Gemma’s party, and it’s their house, so) last year’s party because aside from the fact that he had to stay to clean the mess, he had lost Louis yet again. 

Zayn and Niall are shamelessly snogging right in front of him, whispering to each other and Harry just rolls his eyes because they look so cute together, but then it grosses him because he’d never seen Niall so engrossed like this before. 

“Found anything you fancy right now?” he hears Niall ask. Zayn looks at him too, a small smile on his face while holding a red cup. He looks at them and shrugs before handing his drink down and asks to be excused. 

They didn’t comment and instead, wave him off as they get back into snogging amidst the sea of people around them. 

The past few weeks were exhausting. Harry doesn’t even know how’d he manage to surpass the torment his exams had caused. He’s just thankful that he’s having a break right now. He hadn’t seen Niall around their dorm but officially meeting Zayn, he instantly figures why. 

Deciding that it’s best to give it a try, he steps into the dance floor and dances with the tune like a mad man wearing a neon orange jump suit. 

He had found an old jumper-suit in the janitor’s closet of the bakery he’s working at two days ago. He had asked help from Lux, the 6-year-old kid he babysits, to die the cloth in orange and mark the back with a large P with two Sharpie pens. 

Don’t tease. Harry is truly impressed with himself. 

He nods his head and sways his hips against a guy who’s wearing a Dracula outfit that looks horrible on him if Harry’s being completely honest. But Harry is just being nice not to tell, and instead flashes a small smile. His hair is tied in a bun, to match the complete ‘I’m a prisoner’ look as Dracula shimmies before him. 

It’s not that Harry’s picky or whatever teenagers use to define his single status. He’s just reserved is all. Rather, he’s reserving himself for that someone who will sweep him off his feet. He’s just waiting for that someone who’ll appear like it’s been so long looking for each other, and that they’re finally here, standing before one another. 

Fate is a complete blunderer, he thinks. 

Just when Dracula tries to lean in and say something, he felt his right wrist cuffed and when he turns around, he sees a man wearing a sultry and tight policewoman costume. It’s not even the one with pants but instead with the skirt that Harry’s heart almost skipped a beat. 

When he thought someone who would sweep him off his feet, he meant someone he would fall for because the person feels like they’re the one. Not this—being played at and cuffed by someone in a fucking costume that has blue eyes and sharp cheeks. And Oh. 

He knows these blue eyes very well. 

It’s him. 

(For the past Halloween parties, he might consider that he _knows_ this person. Even if the only best story to tell how he’d met Louis is through snogging him.) 

It’s Louis. 

In a fucking sexy policewoman outfit, and cuffing his right wrist. 

And. 

_Oh._

He’s definitely fucking high. 

“I capture you,” Louis giggles. His shirt is riding up, showing his smooth skin. Harry faces him completely and looks down at the man with a sly grin. 

“I’m quite sure, it goes as ’I choose you’,” he mutters as Louis wobbles out of the dance floor pulling Harry with him. Harry shakes his head as he apologizes to almost everyone Louis bumps into. 

“But I haven’t _caught_ you yet,” Louis grumbles as they head upstairs, stumbling on his way with Harry helping and holding him steady. “My Pikachu.” 

“Pikachu?” Harry laughs and Louis stomps. The policeman turns around to pout at him and Harry’s knees had gone weak. “I’m more of a Charmander. Orange you know?” 

“You’re my Pikachu,” Louis insists as he continues to walk towards the sliding glass door. Harry helps him open it and they both step outside the balcony. 

Harry can’t help but remember what happened last year, in their house, the two of them making out, in a balcony, like Romeo fucking Juliet with a twist. No matter how Harry wants to make it romantic, Louis is just popping like a twisted minx, turning him on. 

He doesn’t deny that he actually likes it. 

The noise downstairs is a bit muffled from the balcony. Harry’s attention had already drifted and is entirely on the young man standing before him, pressed between him and the railings. 

And as if it’s just how they greet each other, Louis tiptoes to reach Harry’s lips in a soft and chaste kiss. 

“Hi,” Louis giggles as he pulls back and stares at Harry with slit eyes. He’s definitely high and Harry can’t decide whether to laugh at how wrecked Louis looks or admire how he looks so fuckable in his small costume. Harry leans down again to capture Louis’ lips. 

Familiarity sizzles in his skin when Louis opens his mouth and he pushes his tongue in, wandering in the cavern he had to admit, that he missed. He places his hands around Louis’ hips and pulls him closer. He can feel that Louis is already hard and can’t help but get excited about it. 

His cock twitches when Louis grinds against him accidentally and letting out a moan too dirty for both of their ears. He pushes his tongue deeper and places a leg between Louis’ thighs, rubbing his knee against Louis’ cock. 

Big hands went under Louis’ skirt and Harry grins when his fingers fumble into the material of Louis’ pants. 

The minx is wearing a fucking pair of panty lace. 

It’s so smooth and soft that Harry can’t stop himself massaging Louis’ cheeks. 

“Fuck, you’re hot,” Harry whispers as he chews Louis’ bottom lip and teases him by trailing his fingers under Louis’ pants. 

He was about to fist Louis under his pants when he hears a click sound and his right hand was pulled back. 

Pulling away, Harry blinks at Louis and sees the man grinning like an evil. He looks at his wrist and is shocked when the other end of the cuff is on the railing. 

The bloody policeman handcuffed him on the railing. 

How fucked up is that? 

Harry wouldn’t consider this kinky because it’s absolutely not. Or is it? 

“Louis,” Harry says, his slow smooth drawl making Louis shiver. 

He watches as Louis pulls his skirt up, shaking his hips exaggeratedly. Harry looks around just to check if someone else can see this but is thankful that the light inside is turned off and the beam of the moon isn’t too bright but still bright enough for him to see Louis. At least no one will be able to recognize what on earth they doing on the balcony of someone else’s house. 

Louis smiles as he takes a step back and let Harry look at him. He was correct that Louis is wearing a pair of lace panties. Harry’s mouth can’t help but get dry. Louis looks wonderful in what he’s wearing right now. 

Not to mention the cock asking to be released. 

Harry tries to reach for Louis, but the cuff stopped him and Louis smiles wide as he sees the frustration in Harry’s face. 

“Prisoners must be punished for sneaking out,” Louis says, high-pitched and too energetic. 

Harry furrows his brows because this is definitely not the time to goof around. Not when both of them are already hard and Harry just wants Louis to be close, because fuck. The way Louis licks his lips right now suggests so many things and Harry can’t help but include his cock in it. 

“Release me Louis,” he breathes, trying his best to reach Louis with his free hand but the man continues to step back and giggle. Harry decides that Louis is the worst when he’s high. 

And then Harry’s heart suddenly stopped. His world turned upside down and he swears, his soul had been sucked out of him when Louis sits down against a railing across Harry and pulls his panty down, his cock slapping against his clothed stomach. 

He wraps a hand around himself and starts pumping, making loud moans as he leans his head back and opens his legs wider to let Harry see how beautiful he is like this. 

“H-Harry,” Louis gasps, eyes closed shut. He’s biting his bottom lip, trying to stop the sounds getting louder when pumping himself. 

Knees getting tired, Louis stretched them flat and Harry whimpers because he needs to touch Louis right now. He needs to feel Louis’ cock in his hand. 

“Louis,” Harry says, making Louis open his eyes and stop midway. He’s already leaking and Harry can’t help wonder how he would taste. 

And as if Louis isn’t already killing him, he thumbs his slit and rubs it slowly before getting up on his feet, stepping out of his knickers. He approaches Harry, walking sexily as possible before pressing the thumb on Harry’s lips. 

He instantly grabs Louis’ waist with his free arm and licks the thumb with Louis’ come. 

“Fuck,” Harry growls and Louis grins before pulling him in a kiss. 

He spreads his legs apart and Louis instantly grinds his hips against Harry’s. Harry tries his best not to fall down because Louis is like a rutting dog, humping his thighs and cock and he couldn’t help himself stopping the man. He looks perfect like this. All wrecked and fucked (well, not literally) and crazed with lust, it’s a sin not to be able to feel him. 

Louis continues humping, fucking Harry’s thighs and holding Harry’s shoulders while doing so, for support when he sees white in his vision and can’t help but lean back, letting out a loud groan. 

He comes. 

Harry shivers, feeling Louis’ come staining his jump suit. Louis looks at him, hair matted on his forehead and eyes twinkling. Harry smirks before leaning down to captures Louis’ lips. 

“Was that my punishment officer?” Harry asks. 

“Yeah.” 

“Huh.” 

Louis giggles before pulling away from Harry. He turns around to retrieve his across them. He bends down, pushing his arse a bit more and Harry swears he wants nothing but to eat Louis when he sees Louis’ hole teasing him. 

Louis turns around to wear the panties and pull his skirt down. Harry wants nothing but to grope Louis and be with it because he doesn’t’ even know how the hell he can last. He’s still hard and Louis needs to help him. 

Just when Louis is about to walk back, a man wearing a Batman costume slides the door open and Louis hiccups. 

“There you are!” 

“Liam,” Louis blinks and even before Harry could speak, Liam is already pulling Louis with him inside the house and out of his sight. 

He lets out an annoyed whine feeling miserable because 1) he’s still cuffed on the railing, 2) he’s still hard, the tent in his suit is unbearable and, 3) Louis is gone (it means, he needs to, yet again - for the third time - finish himself on his own). 

Fortunately, Niall appears after a couple of minutes. He’s holding a key and muttering something about a guy named Louis. When Niall glances on the tent of Harry’s crotch, he can’t help himself but break into a laugh, so loud that Harry thinks had awaken the dead. 

When he’s free and his wrist feels slightly empty, he thinks he’s been reserving just because of Louis. 

— 

**October 31, 2015**

The game of beer pong excites Harry. Even though he doesn’t participate and settles as a bystander. 

It’s just fun to see how people focus on shooting the ball into cups and getting all fucked up by the alcohol. Truly. A sight. 

He leans against a bookshelf, his white coat standing out against the mahogany and leather books stacked neatly. He left a few buttons open in his black shirt underneath and the stethoscope hanging around his neck just gives him the look of a very sinful doctor. 

In his offence, he’d really wanted to be a pediatrician but figure his fear of the blood won’t work well with the profession. Instead, he opted to be a teacher since dealing with kids is his true passion. 

As the lights started to hurt his eyes, and the stench of the room assaults his nose, he dashes out of the room and bumps into someone. 

“Oops,” Harry mutters under his breath, closing his eyes as he sprawl on the floor. He feels a weight on him and tries to wiggle his arms to get a hold on the person straddling him. 

“Hi,” the man whispers and Harry opens his eyes and there, just like that, for the past three years, Louis surprises him. 

He starts wondering if Louis is actually stalking him or they happen to study in the same university or they have a multitude of common friends because he keeps on bumping into him; it’s not even healthy anymore. Well, for his sanity, of course. 

Harry wanders his eyes down Louis and groans, “What is with you and skirts?” 

Louis smirks before pushing himself up and offering a hand. Harry takes it willingly, wrapping the small fingers with his long ones. 

“You know,” Louis says as he stands before Harry and reaches to brush the locks covering his face. “We always wear matchy, matchy. Are you stalking me?” 

He snorts as he leads Louis upstairs because why the fuck not. This is Niall’s house and Niall will let him have one of the guest rooms anyway. 

Louis laughs as he walks beside Harry and presses himself closer. “Admit it, Doctor. There have to be symptoms.” 

As Harry pushes open the door of the farthest room, he pulls Louis inside and locks it quickly. Louis pushes him against the wall adjacent and leans up to lick Harry’s lips. 

“This is your best costume yet,” Louis says. He runs a finger down on Harry’s exposed chest and Harry shivers. 

Louis looks up at him, his fringe bouncing lightly on his forehead, the nurse cap making him look even more feminine and assaulting. 

Really, Louis in a dress is just definitely, assaulting. Period. Who can even say no to that sinful thin waist and beautiful bum? Who can even deny Louis with his skirt trying its utter best to cover his legs? 

“Glad you liked it,” Harry replies, feeling his cock twitch as Louis drags his finger deeper and starts unbuttoning his shirt. “I tried my best. You always look gorgeous. I had to stay in line.” 

Louis snorts as he pushes the white coat off of Harry’s shoulders. 

“Well then,” Louis breathes playing with the apparatus hanging around Harry’s neck. “Bet you can’t wait to explore the patient.” 

It wasn’t even a question. It’s a suggestion. And Harry. Harry has just gone mad because he lifts Louis and Louis instantly wraps his legs around Harry’s hips, making the uniform torn at the sides. He laughs as he leans in for Louis’ lips and Louis wraps his arms around his neck. 

“Eleanor will kill me,” Louis giggles. Harry nods, walking towards the bed and laying Louis on it, straddling him in the process. 

Feeling a bit of j— no confusion, Harry argues. He’s not jealous. 

Feeling a bit of confusion and intrigue, Harry asks, “Eleanor?” 

“This is her uniform. Borrowed it for the party.” 

“Wait, are you a nurse?” 

“Isn’t the costume obvious?” 

Harry laughs as he starts to unbutton the front of Louis’ clothe. He helps Louis get off of the uniform and can’t help but let out a strangled groan when he sees Louis wearing another pair of lace panty. He removes the nurse cap next and lays it on the pillow above Louis’ head. 

“First skirts, now panties,” Harry complains breathlessly as he sinks his head and nuzzles Louis’ neck. 

“I happen to like them thank you very much.” 

“I didn’t say I don’t. They look good on you.” 

“They better be.” 

Harry chuckles as he pulls away after kissing Louis’ neck and nipping the skin under his jaw. Louis spreads his legs involuntarily and pulls Harry closer. 

“They look good on you, love,” Harry assures, toying the material on Louis’ hips. 

“You look good too, you know,” Louis replies, his back arching as the heat starts to clog his mind and can’t process anything but just want to demand everything. 

“Mm-hm,” he mumbles, as he starts trailing kisses on Louis’ chest. 

He’s about to trail kisses on Louis’ stomach when Louis cups his face and pulls him to face him. Harry blinks and looks at him. 

Louis grabs the stethoscope and puts the earpieces. He places the resonator on Harry’s exposed chest and Harry smiles at him fondly. 

“Woah!” Louis half-shrieks. He pouts after and listens to Harry’s raging heartbeat. “Calm down tiger.” 

Harry cackles, slumping down, pressing his nose against Louis’. 

“Don’t move. I am not yet done checking your heartbeat,” Louis complains and Harry nods before settling beside Louis, leaning against the headboard. The latter crawls on Harry’s and settles on Harry’s lap. 

Louis presses the resonator again on Harry’s left chest, and Harry can’t fight the grin growing on his face. He looks cute and sweet and sexy and everything right now, it hurts Harry. 

It should be cute, but it’s also sexy, Harry can’t stop the thoughts creeping in his head. 

“There. Breathe in,” Louis says and Harry obeys while smiling. “Breathe out.” 

“Just breathe slowly for me,” Louis whispers, the stethoscope already removed and placed on the bedside table. Pushing the shirt off Harry, Louis leans down to plant a kiss on Harry’s left nipple. 

“Four nipples?” Louis comments and Harry rolls his eyes, the heat burning his cheeks. 

Harry continues to inhale and exhale slowly, copying Louis when the latter starts unbuttoning Harry’s jeans. He tries to regain is normal breathing despite fingers fiddling on his pants. In a snap, Harry’s naked on bed with Louis is panty sitting on his laps. 

He grabs Louis’ waist and Louis pushes them away. Instead, he crawls down and takes Harry’s cock in his mouth. 

The look is unbearable because Louis is taking him perfectly, pink lips wrapped around his cock and he think he feels Louis gags a while ago but couldn’t help but lean his head against the board and moan in wanton. 

“Fuck,” he hears Louis cusses, sending vibration in his dick and Harry holds the sheets beside him. 

Louis pulls away to lick the underside and engulfs the member again, taking it deep down his throat making Harry see stars. Louis is definitely an expert on this. He definitely is. 

“You gotta do better than that,” Harry breathes because he’s definitely not going to come just by a simple blow. 

Louis hums in response pulling away, and sitting back on Harry’s laps. Harry can’t take away his eyes off how Louis’ panty keeps on rubbing his balls. 

“Do you?” 

“Back pocket,” Harry grunts as Louis keeps on straddling him while reaching for the rubber. “No lube, though.” 

Louis grabs the wrapper and tears it open and wraps it around Harry’s. Harry grunts even more, feeling Louis’ fingers on his skin. He can do it himself, you know. But, feeling Louis does it for him is even better. Way, way better. 

“It’s okay,” Louis replies. “I’ve stretched myself.” 

Harry blinks and looks at him suspiciously. 

“You wanted to be fucked tonight?” 

Louis nods. 

“How sure are you that—that’s possible?” Harry asks and Louis giggles before pulling his panties off and tossing it down the floor, piled with Harry’s jeans. 

“I just know,” Louis mumbles as he leans in to kiss Harry. Harry licks his lips, pushing his tongue in feeling Louis’ hand guiding his cock in him. “Fuck, you’re big.” 

“Don’t worry, if the rubber breaks,” Louis adds, gasping while feeling Harry’s cock slowly entering him. “I’m on pills.” 

Harry grunts and accidentally thrusts forward, making Louis fall on him and taking him all in. Louis moans, his hands holding Harry’s biceps for support as he adjusts himself around Harry. 

“That…was a terrible joke,” Harry gasps. “Fuck, you’re tight.” 

Louis nods, can’t even find himself to start punching because Harry is huge. He’s big and fuck he’s been waiting to get Harry to fuck him and this is finally it. 

They stay frozen for a moment, trying to adjust and Harry tries fanning Louis’ face with his puffs of breath. He holds Louis’ waist, balancing him on his cock when Louis looks up at him, face crazed and sweat beading on his forehead. 

Bunny could be the best nickname for Louis because as once he’s settled, he starts bouncing on Harry’s member aggressively. Harry tries to hold him still, helping him while feeling Louis’ cock slapping his stomach, pre-come staining his skin. Louis continues to bounce, the head of Harry’s cock hitting his prostrate perfectly as they move in rhythm. 

It didn’t even last long enough when Louis arches his back, moaning out a loud _Harry!_ and spilling on Harry’s stomach. Not a little later, Harry comes, a few of his semen leaking from Louis’ arse. 

Louis rolls over, lays beside Harry while the latter removes the condom and ties it carefully while placing it on the bin beside the bed. He looks beside him to find Louis staring at him. 

He wants to ask if he’ll be staying, wants to know if he’s going to flee again when they hear a knock on the door. 

“Louis? Are you in here?” It’s a voice of a girl and Harry can’t help but feel confused. 

Louis gets up; he fishes his clothes off the floor when Harry reaches for his wrist. 

“W-where are you going?” Harry asks, trying his best to mask the sadness in his voice. 

Louis kneels between his legs and cups his face. Harry looks up, wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist. 

“I’ve got to go to work. My shift at the hospital starts in a few minutes.” 

“Is that why you keep on disappearing?” 

Louis nods as he leans down to kiss Harry’s lips. 

“When can I see you again?” Harry asks, chewing Louis’ bottom lip as he cards his fingers on Louis’ hair. 

He’s hoping Louis won’t say next year because this gets so fucking frustrating. 

“Soon, yeah?” 

Harry nods before letting Louis go. He watches as Louis pulls on his panty and wears the nurse uniform. He laughs when Louis glares at him for the torn sides. 

Louis looks at him one last time before unlocking the door and a woman stands outside waiting for him. He watches as Louis closes the door lightly and the figure totally gone. He slumps back on the bed and grumbles when his head hits on something. 

When he looks up he sees the nurse cap and takes it. He inspects the material and finds an address of the hospital Louis is definitely working at. 

He sleeps peacefully that night, exhausted from sex but happy since it may lead into more than just that. He reminded himself to stop by the hospital when he wakes up tomorrow to ask Louis for a nice breakfast. 


End file.
